


More than five nights

by terratulips73



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terratulips73/pseuds/terratulips73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You start a new job as a security guard, not thinking anything of it, until...weird things happen.</p><p>In this, the animatronics can turn human, but there is a extra special thing....about the humans.</p><p>This is just the first game, so only Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, foxy, and golden Freddy will be in this. And maybe Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than five nights

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

You looked around the pizzeria at 11:30 pm. You didn't have to be here until midnight, but you wanted to see where you would be working. You walked to the foot of the stage and sat down smiling. "Hey Freddy, Bonnie, Chica." You smile. You know they couldn't hear you, but figured that it didn't matter. Ever since you were little, you talked to anything with a face, it made you feel better. It made you feel safe. "I'm the new night guard. I've never been here before, but I saw the help wanted sign and...well I thought it would be nice to meet who I'm watching over. I know it seems stupid to Talk to you guys but uh...I kinda feel better when I do you know? It make some feel like we are friends...I know it sounds silly but uh hey...yeah...ill be going to the office now after I lock up. Don't go anywhere. " you laugh at yourself for saying that. They are nothing by animatronics, they can't go anywhere! You lock all the doors and reach the office. You had spent more time speaking to the animatronics than you thought because it was 5 minutes until midnight. You shrug and check the cameras to make sure they were all working and find the kitchen one was broken. 

"Ill have to tell them that the kitchen camera doesn't work..." you sigh and clean up the desk a bit and look at the drawings on the board. Kids were really creative with there drawings huh? You are shocked out of your daydream when the phone rings and you pick it up but it went to voicemail instead. 

"Weird..." you say but listen to the message. By the end of it you where laughing."animatronics come to life? Stuff me in a suit? What drugs is that guy taking!" You laugh and hold your stomach. She g o there your bag to check k that you have everything. Flashlight, bag of your favorite candy, phone, wallet with your ID and stuff. And because you are a new nightshade, suitcase someone broke in you had a gun that was loaded and a knife in your bag. Better safe than sorry. You smile and pick up the device to check the cameras. You check the stage...Bonnie w as gone. You don't even bother to check the other cameras as your throw the device down and put your bag over your shoulder. If an animatronics was missing. That meant someone broke in and took it, that meant your weren't alone here. You were shaking as you took out your gun. You got a license for it a long time ago and had it with you. You walked out the right door and began to creep along the halls. You were on high alert, looking for whoever broke in. You reached the stage sneakily holding the gun in both of your shaking hands. You hear something front he stage and faced it. Just Freddy and Chica but..did Chica...move? No that is ridiculous! You where close to the stage and whispered

"don't worry, ill protect you and Chica Freddy. And ill get Bonnie back. I promise, whoever broke in and took Bonnie is going to regret it." You say and suddenly felt a lot safer. Suddenly you heard running towards the office and turned around. No one....wait did the curtain to the out of order animatronic move? You heard something behind you and face it with the gun raised, but you froze. Right there in front of you was Chica. Her mouth was open. You backs dup shocked into something..metal and...furry...you looked up to see Bonnie. You jumped back to see Freddy walking off the stage. The quick footsteps raced again as you glanced behind you to see a beat up pirate Fox runny your way. The weird thing was....even with the warning from the phone guy..you didn't feel threatened...you felt...odd...you looked st them all and lowered your gun as they circled you silently. Something felt...off...they got closer, getting ready to stuff you in a suit, when suddenly, words slipped out of your mouth. 

"Are you kids?" And they all froze. They were animatronics so the most they could show emotion w as if they had there mouth opened or not...but this seemed different, the air around you changed. What where you thinking? Kids? These where animatronics hat couldn't speak without recorded messages! How could they be kids? But here where four animatronics moving on there own and one is even broken...you where ready to believe anything at this point. Well, anything except that Freddy fazbear was speaking in a sYstem to answer your question with another question. 

"How do you know?" And with those four words you fell into darkness, and with what you heard a mere. Hour or two ago, you didn't expect to get out of it


End file.
